Lay down your arms and surrender to me
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: ~Chapter 6 is up~ A Steph/Rhyno fic. Um.... I ain't to good with these summary things. They realize their feelings for each other (yeah that sounds good, right?) PG-13 'cuz I have such a potty mouth! x_x Please R&R and you'll get a free glass of milk! :)
1. Chapter Uno

(A/N):   
I will never drink the forbidden Jericho/Stephanie Kool-aid! Mwahaha! I mean I will READ it.... and some of the stories, I'll admit, I did like... but I just shall never WRITE it! Ha! *sips her Pepsi...not knowing Tracy laced it  
with Kool-aid* *starts humming very loudly* Anyway. This is a Steph/Rhyno the man beast story...Cuz I think there should be more stories with Rhyno is them. Nah! I might write some more after this, cuz as everyone knows...  
I can't have a story that doesn't involve Raven! Talk about un-American *hums Kurt Angle's theme music... then remembers she doesn't like him today* Damn jerk... hurt my Raven... Anyway. Vinny Mac and his lawyer type  
peeps own all the characters. U2 owns the song UltraViolet (Light My Way). Bono is a God. *bow* Pearl Jam own the title of the story 'cuz "Soldier Of Love " is a cool song. And Eddie is very pleasing to my eyes. I own my  
imagination and even that isn't mine. The muses told me to do it! That's about it. Don't forget to respond! I need friends! *cried the nerd* Hey! *pokes the muse to make it shut up* *poke*  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
Lay down your arms and surrender to me  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
~~Oh sugar, don't you cry  
Oh child, wipe the tears from your eyes  
You know I need you to be strong  
And the day is as dark as the night is long~~  
  
  
Stephanie wakes up crying in her sleep again. *When I see that idiot Jericho tomorrow morning.... I'm going to kill him!* Rhyno thought as he got up from his chair across the room to go sit on Stephanie's bed. "Steph. Wake up. It's just a dream" he said as gently as he could nudging her a little. Stephanie began to whimper so he picked her up and started rocking her. "*sniff* Thanks Rhyno. Jericho is just driving me insane! He's going to drive me to drink!! I swear!" She said still crying. "It's all right. One day he'll stop. You just have to be strong until then." He said wiping a tear away from her beautiful face. Rhyno was madly in love with the girl who was crying in his arms.   
  
  
~~Feel like trash, you make me feel clean~~  
  
  
Stephanie would never admit to it, but she felt extremely safe in the stout, man-beast's arms. When ever those horrible dreams with...he whose name shall not be said... Rhyno was always there to make her feel better. He'd let her go on and on about howshe was going to wring that blond, pompous Canadian's ass. All the times Jericho called her names, from whore, to talking about her breast size. She'd feel like trash. Dirty. A dirty, disgusting ho just like Jericho says. Then Rhyno would come along and she'd feel pure, and clean. He did that to people and she was grateful for it.   
  
~~You bury your treasure,   
Where it can't be found  
But, your love is like a secret,   
That's been passed around~~  
  
  
*I love moments like this* Rhyno thought to himself, *When she's not screeching at me. When she let's me peek into the real Stephanie and not the character on tv. Some day's she let's me in easily to see what's going on in her head and other day's I have to going searching for it. Like buried treasure. Her heart and soul is buried treasure. She tells me everything. All her past conquests. Test, HHH, Angle, Paul Heyman, why Jericho calls her a whore, and even how she got out of being sacrificed by Undertaker. But she used that word, conquest. Not love. They were all used by her and when she was done, thrown away. And some days when she tells me how she's felt like she's been passed around the big love-in table, I want to scream that I would never let her go. I would love her forever and keep my Princesses attention. I know how. I know I do. I just need to some courage to show her. *  
  
  
~~Now we lie together   
In whispers and moans   
When I was all messed up   
And I had opera in my head   
Your love was a light bulb   
Hanging over my bed~~  
  
  
"Rhyno" I whisper softly. He looks at me through the hair that falls into his eyes. I move the strangs away so I can see his face. "You don't think I have any, uh, implants right?" I feel like I'm going to cry again. Rhyno seems to be pondering something as he's holding me. "Of course not. But maybe Jericho would stop calling you such non-fitting names, if you dressed a little...er... less in leather. Yeah." Rhyno said. I could tell he wanted to use another word but chose the gentlemanly way out.   
  
"You mean less like a slut? Huh?" I say spitting out my words. Anger not directed towards the poor man holding me gently and rocking me, but at myself. For allowing myself to be so blind towards the reasons why. Rhyno seems to be very taken aback. Then he leans down and kisses me on the head. It was only a couple seconds long, but it felt like hours. I felt electricity from my head to my toes. I haven't felt like that since Test. The man I let get away. The only one I pushed away. Well, except now I think I'm pushing this one away. The man who would fight for me. Who would risk getting injured badly for me. I think because I'm not saying anything he thinks I didn't like it, or that I'm angry. "Thank you" Is all I'm able to choke out before I start crying my brains out onto his all ready soaked T-shirt. It's going to be another long night.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Dos

All right the lyrics are Backstreet Boys. They own them, cuz they be cool! Ummmm. It's still the night time. Steph needs love. The first three paragraghs are Rhyno's view. The last is Steph's. I think I'll start the next chapter tomorrow, cuz my eye is twitching (from the computer I gather) and cuz this can't be the end... because Raven is STILL not in it! Not like when I finally put his loverly, depressed ass in the story, that it will end. It depends on when the muses decide to leave me and bothering someone else *points the muses to Tracy's house* Um. I own none of these characters Vince does. And his lawyers. Nice lawyers. I ain't doing this fo' no moneys. I don't even think you can get money for this. That would be cool. I could afford a non-koser hot dog *laughs at Tracy... Raven did say that! I am NOT Obessessed... well maybe not TOO much... LoL* That's it. Don't forget to respond!   
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
Rhyno put on Stephanie's favorite cd, Back Streets Back and All I Have To Give came on. ~Damn random button. You're not helping my situation any~Rhyno thought as he went to go sit back on Stephanie's bed.   
  
  
~I don't know what he does to you to make you cry,  
but I'll be there to make you smile.~  
  
  
Well I do know what he does to make you cry. And I'm going to kill him for it. I'll make sure he gets gored through something stronger. Maybe a brick wall. Oo. I like the sound of that. And no matter what he might say to her, I know that the second we go off screen I'll make it up to her. I'll make her smile. Make her feel beautiful. I'll make her mine.  
  
  
~I don't have a fancy car, to get to you I'd walk a thousand miles.  
I don't care if he buys you nice things  
Does his gifts come from the heart - I don't know...  
But if you were my girl...I'd make it so that we'd never be apart.~  
  
  
I have no money to offer her. But I do have my heart and all the love that comes spewing out of it for her. I know that Hunter never really loved her. All that jewelry, all those clothes, they meant nothing to her. It was because she knew that it was just pity stuff. Stuff so she wouldn't leave him. I'm so in love with her that it hurts. Obviously goring people to defend her honor, isn't the most non-hurtful thing to do... But I'd do it for her a billion times. I'd risk my life, my neck, my career for her.   
  
  
~I don't want you to cry no more - inside  
All the money in the world could never add up to all the love  
I have inside...I Love You~  
  
  
Yep way to sing it Kevin. Sorry, I am an obsessed Backstreet girl. But what he's saying is true. All my money, all the McMahon money, it doesn't add up to the feelings I have inside for him. "Rhyno?" I ask looking up from wallowing in my self pity. He looks up and it seems as if he's doing the same. "I feel better now.... Thank you. You know I'm lucky to have you. And I just want you to know that." I say getting that out of my system. "And I'm lucky to have you." Rhyno says, then he quickly counteracts and says "Quote the corny ball." I smile and laugh a little. A natural laugh, something I haven't done in awhile. "I'm going to try to go back to sleep now." I say yawning a little and stretching. He nods and stands up and shuts the cd player off. I lay back down and try to get comfortable. I realize what I'm missing. I take a breath and listen as I hear Rhyno going back to his chair. Stubborn bastard. He won't sleep in the extra bed, because he says he'd feel better if he was in a sitting position in case someone breaks into the room. As I listen to him getting comfortable (is that even possible in a plastic lawn chair?) I say to him, me blushing all ready, "Rhyno?" He grunts. "This may sound weird, but can you stay by me? Like here in the bed? On top of the covers? I guess that dream freaked me out more then I liked to admit" I'm blushing very badly by now. He doesn't say a word, but I here him standing up and cross over the room for the second time tonight. He takes off his boots. I hear as he gently puts them on the ground. And then I sense that he's standing over the bed trying to figure out what to do next. I feel him lay down next to me, wrapping his big, protective arms around me. I snuggle closer and smell his cologne. And in that position is how we fell asleep.   
  
  
~And I will give it to you  
All I can give, all I can give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you...but  
But love is all I have to give  
  
But my love is all I have you give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you...but  
Love is all I have to give..to you~ 


	3. Whadda do ya mean, its only noon? Damn!

Well, I lied. Last night instead of sleeping... I wrote out this chapter. I think I'm going fall asleep now. x_x Oh! And I know people are going to yell at me... but that girl Raven is stalking?? Guess what Sarah that is?? LMAO! I'm sorry... I had to add it. This will be the only time I mention it, I promise! :) Anyway. I don't one nuffin' Not even this muffin I'm eating (my mama brought it for me) Ummm. Vince owns everyone. I don't own the Simpsons, or the cool, nerdy scientist that I quote. Matt Groaning owns them. Mistress Martin I can blame for when Stephanie starts thinging about stuff so far. She made me think and think and think somemore (and that hurt) and so Test made his return in Steph's mumblings. I like Test so it's all right. I think that's it. Read, Respond, and Rock on! Also go read Mighty Pen's story *plug* It has ME! In it! LoL! :) And this entire chapter is Stephanie's view. OooOoo. Also all good E&C fans who saw the names of the first two chapters, should find it funny. That's all :)   
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
I wake up and feel Rhyno's chin gently resting on my back. Mmm. A girl could get used to this. It's almost 8 o'clock now. I should get up and shower. The operative word being, should. He starts to move in his sleep. He holds on to me tighter. No complaints here. "G'Morning." He says gruffly. "Morning to you too, sunshine." The obviously not a morning person groans and puts his hands up to his face to rub his eyes. I take my chance and stand up. He puts his hand back down, only to find it empty. I stand on the side of the bed and laugh to myself as he frantically looks for me with his hands, still not opening his eyes. "Nah, nah! You can't get me!" I say and stick out my tongue to further prove my point. Uh oh wrong thing to say. He gets an evil grin and in seconds he's jumped up and grabbed me and fallen back on the bed, now tickling me. "Stop it! Stop! I'm going to pee on you! Stop!" I say in-between giggles. My cry falls on deaf ears. He's tickling my feet now. "I need to shower! Stop!"He stops for a second, still holding on to me, but now sitting on my stomach. He turns around to face me, then lowers his head and takes a sniff, "Yep, ya do." He says grinning like a 10-year old. "You don't exactly smell like roses, yourself!" I say standing up. "Man beasts aren't supposed too!" He grins triumphantly and falls back on the bed. I laugh and go into the bathroom.   
  
  
As I step into the shower I reflect on last night. All right Steph you like him. There, you admitted it. Now what? You're the person that likes to take charge. And every time I take charge of a relationship, I lose them. 'Sides Rhyno is different. He's like Test. My first love. Really my first boyfriend. Except Test was weak in the heart when it came to me, and I, in my cruelest moments, used that against him. Rhyno, I highly doubt has any soft spots. Well besides his head from all the gores he's done. No weaknesses. And he's the perfect male specimen. Sure he's a tad on the short side, but that only works toward his cuteness. And besides he's pretty damn smart for the resident man-beast. Hanging out with Raven must have really helped him. And Rhyno is kind and gentle and loyal and so sweet. Sigh. Now I sound like a love-stuck teeny-bopper 14 year old.   
  
  
By now I've done showering and critiquing my current state and I realize that because of my tickle fight with Rhyno, I've forgotten my clothes. So I wrap a towel around myself, hope that Hurricane Helms hasn't showed up early for the breakfast meeting we're having today and walk out the door. I hear a spoon drop and out of the corner of my eyes I see Rhyno, his eyes and big as saucers and his mouth wide open. I laugh silently to myself as I curse out loud because I still can't find my stupid shirt. "Eat your Rice Krispes, Rhyno dear." I say sweetly. "I would expect it's Wheaties." He deadpans. Then he continues, "And the shirt you're looking for is in the big red suitcase in the corner." His mouth is still hanging open. "Thanks." I say heartfully, still laughing inside my head. I finally find that annoying shirt and go back into the bathroom, leaving an astonished Rhyno to his Rice... er... Wheaties. I get dressed and walk out and sit down on the other side of Rhyno at the table. I find my bowl already filled up with cereal and we eat in silence. As Rhyno is putting his bowl away, someone knocks on the door. I'm about to get up, when over protective Rhyno is all ready looking out the peep hole to see who it is. He starts to laugh. He opens the door only to be pushed back by Raven as he walks in. "And what do we owe the pleasure of your company this morning?" I say all ready dreading the answer. He says nothing and shrugs nonchalantly. He sits down in the chair next to me and helps himself to the bowl and some cereal. By now Rhyno has closed the door and is sitting back in his chair. "You do know that *was* Shane Helms bowl when he gets here." I say getting a little annoyed. "Well, if Superman wants to eat... He can fly himself over to the cabinet and get a new bowl. Can he not?" Raven says finally talking. I swear between the two of them, Rhyno and Raven, the silence is enough to make one of those monk who take a vow of silence, go crazy. Rhyno laughs and I allow myself a little smile. "'Sides I'm not a 'superhero' and I need to eat and I ain't gettin' paid 'til the end of the month. And I'm hungry. So that's why I've decided to grace your presence, Princess" He says matter-of-factly and continue digging into his cereal. I stick my tongue out at him for calling me my most hated nickname. "Oh! Someone's being doing that a lot today!" Rhyno says laughing and almost falling off his chair. Raven gives his own version of the People's Eyebrow (if the Rock had his eyebrow pierced and his mind in the gutter like Raven's...) "So what have you two been doing this morning? Or shall I let that last comment speak for it's self?" Raven said grinning wildly. "Listen, bird brain" I start and Raven clutches his heart as if to say 'your words sting me' "It's none of your business WHAT I do in the morning. Speaking of 'doing'.... Where's little Miss Attached Like Another Limb this morning? You were finally able to use a crowbar and get her off?" Raven gags at the mention of Terri, "Whatever. She's outta my skin for awhile. Who knows maybe she's taking more pictures of a certain Mop again." "You mean herself?" I deadpan. Raven laughs so hard, he falls on the ground. "Nah she's probably taking pictures of herself for you again!" Rhyno says smiling knowingly. "Yuck! Trying to eat here!" I say clutching my ears. "You and me both. 'Sides you know I have a girl!" he says smiling. "Bull! You stalk her!" Rhyno says. It seems like the two of them have this conversation a lot. "So? It's not stalking *per se*. Would you like to see pictures??" He says, finally stopping shoveling food into his mouth to look for the pictures in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Here they are!" He says triumphantly grinning like a fool. "These are surveillance photos you freak!" Rhyno exclaims. "Here look Steph." I look and them and have to agree with Rhyno. "Do you keep tabs on this girl or what!? How'd ya meet her?" I inquire wondering about this girl that can make him smile like a fool. "Well, we haven't met...yet. Her name's Sarah and she lives in Jersey too." He said smiling even bigger and going into his little world. "You scare me so much, man." Rhyno says. And the conversation goes on from there. We take about everything from the weather ("I think it's going to snow." "Raven, we're in the South... And it's the middle of August!" "So?") to work and everything else in between ("I think we should bring Tajiri back to ECW." "I don't think that would work. He loves Regal. And now the Wilson girl too. Refresh my memory, but wasn't she and Alliance member!!!" "I think the 'was' is the secret word for today. Right Peewee.' 'Shut up Raven.' 'Hey! Man-beast boy... wasn't that the chick that screwed you outta the Hardcore title?' 'Shut up! And no it was the other one. The one with those long, long legs. Hey! You jerk!' 'Oh I guess I shouldn't mention that in front of 'Miss Tongue' over here. Ya know how you lost the title, because you were to busy looking at her LEGS!' ) After Raven exclaimed that he got hit in the arm from me and kicked in the legs from Rhyno. I stood up to go put my bowel away, and when I turned back Rhyno and Raven were on the ground. And Raven was screaming for mercy. Rhyno was doing his own version of the Ankle Lock except Rhyno was sitting on Raven's stomach and trying to pull the leg towards him. "Boys..." I said in my best motherly tone. At that point someone knocked on the door. Rhyno stood up and looked. 'Helms is here." He announced. Raven stood up, brushed himself off, and was moving his leg around as Helms walked in. They nodded to each other and as Raven left he started humming the song, "I believe I can Fly' "Goodbye Raven!" I yelled. Hurricane and I went over a new angle for him. We of course left the superhero thing alone. 'cuz the kid really does think he is one. And they say Perry Saturn's wacky. All during this Rhyno sat on his lawn chair and read a book. Hurricane and I ended our meeting and shook hands.   
  
  
"Well, that went well." I said to Rhyno once he left. "Yeah, too bad the kids loopy. Must be this Carolina air." He said not looking up from his book. "Not like your any better." I said smiling. "Hey, I just like goring people. Nuthin' wrong with that.' He said putting his book down. "Oh! Simpsons!" he said looking down at his watch. I rolled my eyes at the 10-year old boy again. He just grinned bigger and said "Sorry, I'm late. There was trouble at the lab with the running and the exploding and the crying when the monkeys stole the glasses off my head!" I guess that's a Simpsons quote. "You frighten me." I say shaking my head. He's about to comment when his cell phone goes off. "This better be good. It's Simpsons time!" he whined as he looked for his phone. He found it in his gym bag. "Yel'ow? Uh huh...That's me...What!' His face as lost all coloring. I go over and sit next to him and hold his hand. He gives it a little squeeze. "Yeah...Uh huh...Uh huh.... Uh huh.... Now??... Uh huh.... I guess so... All right... I'll see you soon... Uh huh... Bye."He flips the phone closed. "What is it?" He's quiet. Too quiet. I move closer to him, still holding his hand. "That was the main hospital in Detroit. My sister.... was raped by her ex-boyfriend and left for dead. She won't make it through the night. They want me to go." He says not looking at me or anything, but focusing on the wall. "Go! Take as much time as you want!" I say automatically. Then I lean over and hug him. He breaks down and starts to cry. He crys on my shoulder and I feel his tears on my neck, and shoulders. This must be what he feels when I'm like this. Helpless. I start to massage his back. Rubbing little circles on his back and shoulders. I pet his head and hair and whisper in encouragements into his ear. He stops crying and starts kissing my neck. I push him back, lightly and look at him. I push the hair out of his face and kiss him. Ooo. Tingly electric shocks. We stay like that for a couple of minutes. Then he breaks away. "I have to go tell Raven, she was his ex-girlfriend." He stands up and then stops. He looks like a lost puppy. He leans down and kisses me once more quickly. Then he walks out the door. I sit in stunned silence feeling numb. I touch my lips and stay like that until I start to here cursing and stuff being thrown at the walls next door. Raven's room. He's taking this better then I thought. Soon there is silence.   
  
  
Raven and Rhyno walk in and it seems like they're carrying each other. "Raven! You're bleeding' He shrugs as if it doesn't affect him. "Come here and let me clean you up!" I say taking his good hand and dragging him into the bathroom to my first aid kit. I clean and banged him up in silence. Raven sits on the closed toilet as I work and he's so stunned still he doesn't move. Shock does that to people.   
  
When I'm done and we walk out of the bathroom, Rhyno has his stuff packed and is all ready. "Raven. Go with him. I'm giving you full leave of absent. Go" I say when it looks like he's going to say no. "I got Tazz to watch you when I'm gone. Besides Raven, he's the only other person I trust." Rhyno says looking like he's going to cry again. I walk over and give him a big kiss and hug and whisper my thanks. Even though Raven looks (and probably feels) like a walking zombie, he smiles when he sees all this going on. As the two of them walk out the door to go get Raven's stuff, Raven whispers, "Took you two idiots long enough to realize you're perfect for each other." I just hit him in the arm again and pushed him out the door. Exhausted all ready, I realize it's barely noon, and I just let two of my superstars leave with no deadline to come back. It's going to be a long day.   
  



	4. Stephanie is changing! (For the better)

Did you ever have a story that seemed longer on paper then on computer screen?? Well... here's mine. My computer died (really dead. We had a funeral and everything) so I wrote it out. I hope it fills some of you up until I write the next chapter. I love Hurricane. I do. That's all I have to say. Ummmm. I own no one. Vinny Mac and his peeps own them. I just own this pretty Raven shirt *cuddles the shirt and gets looks from Tracy again* That's all I own of importance. Don't forget to respond! Peace!   
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
  
  
  
Well, trying to explain to a very drunk and angry redneck why two of his superstars are no longer around isn't a very fun thing to do. Even though they are *my* Superstars.... but we won't get into that... Shane and Paul E. understood completely, but Austin had a fit. Debra knew better then to try to stop him and just moved out of the way. She gave me a sympathetic smile. I sat silently as I took his verbal abuse. Once he was done I cooly asked, "Done ranting yet?" His face turned three different colors of red, but he was silent. I guess his insult book turned to the last page. "I did what I though I should have been done. If your sister or even God forbid, Debra, had that happen to them, wouldn't you leave as fast as you could? That's why I let them go. It was entirely my decision, so when they come back you shouldn't punish them. We can work something out with Rhyno being beaten up in an alley or something. And we'll work something with Raven." Steve was (thankfully) calmer by then.   
  
The meeting went on. By this time most of the Alliance wrestlers came into the meeting. We were plotting what we were going to do. As I was finishing up my plans for tonight's Smackdown the ever delightful Stone Cold interprets me, "What? What, I want to know is where Hurricane Helms as been today?? My connections told me... What? That he was on the *other* side. Who? What? Talking to Team Xtreme and their little bitch Lita. What? Stone Cold says the Alliance don't appreciate no traitors and everyone knows what we do to traitors, what?" Aw shit, he's going to beat Hurricane's ass. Crap. I should help huh? The kinder, gentler Stephanie to the rescue. I think I've been hanging around the Superman reject to much.... "Wait just one minute Steve! I don't know where ya got your info from... but your rat is wrong! Helms with with me all day! We were discussing his current angle... I mean new found 'super powers'." I say rolling my eyes. Hurricane was sweating bullets at the fact that Steve might hurt him, but I saw him look like he was going to say something about my disbelieving overtones... Idiot... "All morning??" Steve says disbelieving me too. Since the only way Helms could've seen the Hardyz was when he was late in the morning... I said, "Well, from 8 until 11 o' clock. After he left... that's when Rhyno got his phone call." See it wasn't an *entire* lie. Steve seemed to be counting on his hands. "All right, I'll beat up my connection, then." I nodded satisfactory.  
  
Later as I was getting ready in the dressing room before the show started, Hurricane walked in. "Thank you fine citizen McMahon for your quick action response, you have saved the Hurricane's hurri-ass. Of course it was all a lie and I did chill with Matt and Jeff and Lita, but we did not talk about work at all. Because every time we do, we'd end up arguin'' and all dat. But, thank you for coming to my rescue today. I owe you one. Awayyyy! Swoosh." He finished talking and he 'flew' away. Really he pushed himself out.... but we'll pretend. Tazz walks in. "Hey princess, whadda ya did for that fruit loop Helms was cool. It's good to be nice, huh?" I've never talked to Tazz either in the WWF or here either. But, I do know he always speaks his mind. "Yeah. Being an evil, bitch had it's moments, but not to many. A nice Stephanie McMahon... Who woulda thought?" I say laughing. From there we get to know each other better. We talk about how he thought he wasn't getting enough ring time in the WWF. We talked about how he knows Raven and Rhyno. Raven and Tazz would always met in wrestling matches around New Jersey and the both made it to big leagues at the same time. And during one show in Detroit they met a kid who was very small and stout yet really determined and they loved him automatically. The kid was Rhyno, my Rhyno. I like the sound of that. Tazz and I talked for hours. Then it's time for bed. He gets the one bed and I get the other. I miss sleeping next to Rhyno. I feel so alone. I need him next to me. 


	5. A phone call! Hoorah!

A/N: All right. I understand more French then I do Spanish, yet I am taking Spanish in school. Go figure. When Raven and Steph speaking French, the translations are next to it (so don't have a cow). I wrote this fast, cuz I read one of Rhyno Girls stories and got all depressed. I didn't want my story to end up drepressing (those are for my Raven stories anyway) so I decided just to let this chapter go as it is. I need an idea for a Song fic-y for the next chapter (cuz all this dialogue stuff hurts my head, I need to revert to my basics... LoL) Thats all. I own nothing, I am nothing. Lita and Kane are a cute couple, no matter what anyone says (even when I yell at myself for liking it) Thats all. Rock on!   
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
  
I wake up and sigh to myself. I look around the room and realize Tazz has gone to get his coffee and bagel. Right there is a difference between Rhyno and Tazz. Rhyno wouldn't leave my sight. And it's not like I held him captive or anything, he just wouldn't leave. Over-protective little man beast. I smile fondly as I recall all the times I tried to get him to go out and get something to eat, but the stubborn guy wouldn't budge. He was afraid that someone might hurt me when he left. I miss him so much. I miss how safe I would feel knowing that before I went to bed, that he would be watching over me. Instead of creeping me out, it made me feel secure. I miss him waking up before me and him having my breakfast ready for me. I miss our breakfast meals together. I miss walking down to the ring with him, knowing that he would put his life on the line to protect me. I miss him, period.   
  
  
I get up and stretch and walk into the bathroom. As I pass the mirror, I see that my eyes all are puffy and bloodshot from crying myself to sleep last night. Yuck. I take a nice long shower to come myself down. As I get out of the bathroom, my cell phone starts to ring. I run over to pick it up.   
  
"Hello?!"  
  
"Hello, is this the Stephanie Man Beast Farm?" It's Raven disguising his voice.  
  
"Thank God! I've been waiting to hear from you two bozos! How are you?!"  
  
"You mean how is your boyfriend? What about me, What about Raven! I never had any love as a child and you are not showing me any love now in my adult life!" Raven goes on as in the background I hear Rhyno telling him to shut up, before he *makes* him shut up.   
  
  
"Exactly! Shut up bird brain! How bad is Rhyno's sister? Neither one of you hurt anyone over there yet, have you? How is Rhyno hholding up? You're not putting *everything* on that charge card are you?" I ask all in one breath.   
  
"Well, expect for when Rhyno and I went out to eat and each of us had five lobsters, yeah we haven't used your charge card too much." He said jokingly... I hope... "Oh I think Rhyno wants to talk to you now, cuz he's kinda jumping up and down like a puppy dog, or an over excited kid at Christmas. Au revoir pour maintenant, princesse/ Goodbye for now, princess"  
  
"Le You parlent français? Je n'ai jamais su cela!/ You speak French? I never knew that!" I say in French back to him.  
  
"Le There sont beaucoup de choses que vous ne connaissez pas moi/ There are many things you do not know about me." he then passes the phone and I hear that voice I've been wanting to hear since he left.  
  
"y'ello?"  
  
I want to rush out and scream how much I miss him, and love him, and need him, and want him, but all I say is "Hey Rhyno." then silence from both sides of the telephone. "How is your sister doing?"   
  
"As good as someone can be with machines hooked up inside of them and can't breath on their own. The doctors don't think she'll make it through the night." he stops and sounds like he's going to cry.   
  
"I'm sure she lived life to the fullest and that this is what God wanted." My childhood CCD classes come back to me as I search for something to cheer him up.   
  
"God this and God that. If there really was one, He would not have had my baby sister RAPED and left for dead. He would have realized she's a good person and He wouldn't have let he be so close to death." His voice just oozes sarcasm. He stops and then says, "I think I've been spending way to much time with Raven." I can't help but laugh a little. He soon joins me.   
  
"I love you Rhyno"   
  
"I love you too." Oh now that's what I've needed to hear. If I close my eyes I can imagine his arms around me, whispering into my ear.   
  
"I helped Hurricane the other day, you'd be proud of me."   
  
"Really? How?" I can see him smiling. "I saved him from being beat by Austin. Tazz was proud of me." I say happily.   
  
"Oh, so I leave you for a couple of days and *this* is how you repay me? You and Tazz? My God Steph!" He pretends to be horrified. I hear Raven in the background making some rude comment on that being my 7th guy this week. "Tell Raven, at least I have somebody!" Rhyno relays the message and I hear Raven yelling about that Sarah girl. Poor, poor girl.   
  
Rhyno and I talk for a little bit more, then we have to hang up. Tazz walks in as we are saying our good-byes. He smiles when he hears us talking baby talk to each other. I think I've hit a new low. Except this kind of low feels nice. Anyway. I turn to Tazz and he says, "I'm glad ya found someone like Rhyno, princess. He might be as mean as dey come in da ring, but outside dat ring, he'll be as gentle as a pup. Especially tawards ya." You know, with all this friendly advice Tazz is giving out to me, I'm beginning to envision him as some sort of fairy godmother. I should remember to tell Raven and Rhyno this when they come back. They'd get a hoot out of it. Sigh. Well, I have plans to go talk to 'Mighty Molly' over lunch. I should go get ready. Why do all the crazy ones seem to want to be by me? 


	6. Going the Distance...

This is a happy lil song fic in the tune of Evan and Jaron's "The Distance". Happiness is cleanliness and cleanliness is Rhyno... wait... That's kinda wrong... Oh well, there goes me sounding all smart and stuff. The order of voices (AKA: Who says what, in what paragraph) is: Stephanie, Rhyno, Stephanie, Stephanie, Rhyno, and then Stephanie again. You can kind of figure that out, but I thought, *just in case* I should have it just so ya know for sure. I don't think these lyrics are in order... cuz I kinda got some of it off the radio... so don't believe what I hear. Julia is Rhyno's sister.She's mine. Besides her, I own nothing. Vince owns the characters (AND THESE TWO BELONG TOGETHER... and Raven belongs with that girl from New Jersey, conveniently named, Sarah... but never mind about that :) And I guess those two guys (Evan and Jaron) own the song. If not, then their lawyers do, but I'm not making money off of this... so it shouldn't matter. Especially since I'm poor anyway. That's all. Rock on! And Respond... *begs* Please!   
  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
The sky has lost it's color  
The sun has turned to gray  
At least that's how it feels to me  
Whenever you're away  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
  
It's been a couple of weeks since I last heard from Rhyno. I've been so depressed, that even Raven would be fearful for my sanity. Nothing can cheer me up, nothing. Everyone has been extra nice to me, but I don't think I've smiled since the last time he called. During evening calls for the shows, I go outside when it's still sunny. Sunshine used to be one of my major pick-me-ups. But now, Rhyno is. So even the sunshine is dark to me. Everything is dark and gloomy and depressing. The only thing that will make it better and cheerful again, would be if he was around.   
  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
I crawl up in the corner  
As I watch the minutes pass  
Each one brings me closer to  
The time when you'll be back  
You're coming back  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
  
Here I am sitting in the corner of a gloomy, kinda frightening hospital room, with my dying sister and my best friend. I watch the clock because I want to be out of this place. Out of Detroit. Out of listening to my family. I want to be back home with my Stephanie. Yep. I've decided she's mine. Well, actually Raven decided for me. My sister Julia woke up for a couple of minutes and the first words out of her mouth were 'got a girl, man-beast boy?' My baby sister always had a one tracked mind. Before I can even say anything to her, Raven perks up and says 'yeah. Stephanie McMahon. He's in love with her.' And she gave me the finest words of advice I think I've ever got, 'if you're so in love with her, why are you here? You should be following your heart and let the dying die in peace.' My sister always was the one person in the family who would give you the straight answers to your face. She would never candy coat anything. I told her, 'My heart is spilt in two. Part of me loves her, and the other part has and will always love you.' She looks at me and smiles, 'I love you big brother. And you too Raven. You need to stop obsessing over me, and find someone new. Bah..bah..bah... Don't say anything. Rhyno keeps me informed on your love life, or therefore lack of. Remember you two, let the dying stay dead.' And then she closed her eyes. And her heart monitor went crazy and now the doctors said she went back into a coma. So now, because my family is not taking responsibility for anything that happens to her, Raven and I, the only real family she has left, are sitting here, holding her hand, waiting for to pass on. I feel so bad, because in those long hours when she wasn't responding, all I could think about was Stephanie and now after she got up and talked, Stephanie is all I'm *still* thinking about. I feel my hand being squeezed and the monitor makes one last beep, before the silence.   
  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
I can't take the distance  
I can't take the miles  
I can't take the time  
Until the next time I see you smile  
I can't take the distance  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
  
The thing that is bothering me the most is how far away he is. He's half the world away in Michigan, and I'm here. Sitting, lonely, all by myself. If I didn't have any dignity left in me, I would be perched on the sofa, like Raven always used to do. Opening your dressing room door, and then seeing him sitting and 'thinking' on the top of your couch, is a rather odd sight to see. I look down at my hands and see the picture I'm cuddling. It's a picture at some nameless party and there's Rhyno with his arms around me smiling. When he smiles, he lights up the room. I've thought long and hard about this. Maybe he realized long ago, how bright and beautiful his smile is, and that's why he never smiles. He keeps it bottle up and only opens it to show the people he really cares about. He would smile at me every morning when I woke up.  
  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
And I'm not ashamed  
That I can't take a breath without saying   
your name  
I can brave a hurricane  
And still be standing tall when all the dust has   
settled down  
But I can't take the distance  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
  
I haven't been talking a lot lately. Normally, I could talk for hours and hours. But, I just don't feel good inside enough to talk and let people know what's going inside my head. Because anytime I talk, his name is always on my lips. Tazz has even had to wake me up from some of those nightmares I get (thank you so much, Chris-I'm-a-idiot-Jericho) and in the morning he tells me that I end up crying and saying Rhyno's name over and over again. And that's how I would get myself back to sleep. I don't understand this. I'm Stephanie McMahon. I can do anything. I am a Bitch with a capitol 'B'. I can stand up to Stone Cold with something so stupid as Hurricane Helms being out with his friends. Yet, just the thought of Rhyno not being around, brings me to tears. He has become more then just my protector and friend. He's become mine. And I can't take the fact that we're so far apart. I miss him and need him.   
  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
I can't take the distance  
I can't take the miles  
I can't take the time  
Until the next time I see you smile  
I can't take the distance  
  
I make believe you're close to me  
But it ain't close enough  
Not nearly close enough  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
  
Here I am on a plane on the next flight back. I don't even know to what city. Where ever Stephanie is that's where I want to be. Raven handled all those minor details. I just want to go back home. Away from my family bickering over whose fault it was. Away from the memory of my sister's death. She'll live forever in my heart and mind as the innocent little sister who used to ask me to protect her when she would go out to the supermarket. Away from everything and back to my everything. The person I've thought nonstop about. A couple of times, I pretended that she was next to me. When Julia finally died and squeezed my hand, Stephanie was there to squeeze my other hand. When Julia was laid into the cold, hard, and un-caring ground, there was Stephanie standing next to me. Waiting to catch me if I tripped holding up her coffin in the procession. She was everywhere. I could smell her. I could taste her. I could sense her. Yet, deep down, I knew she wasn't there. All my hoping and imagining never would last. I realize that imagining is not the same as being close to her. To really see her and touch her and smell her. I hope this plane will land soon. I've missed her. I can't take the distance between us.  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
I can't take the distance  
I can't take the miles  
I can't take the time  
Until the next time I see you smile  
I can't take the distance  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
  
Here I am. Another trivial day. Nothing excites me since he left. Nothing has caught my attention. I get bored so easily lately. They've been gone so long. Almost a month and a half. And so far away. Every show, we seem to be getting further and further away. This is driving me mad. If I don't see him soon, I'm sure I do something drastic and melodramatic. It's the McMahon way afterall.... Sigh.   
  
I wonder who that is knocking on my door. Tazz isn't due back for a couple of hours. He went off to go out with Buh-Buh and D-von. I open door. There he is. With an arm full of flowers and Raven. I squeal and hug him. He seems to sigh in relief. "I've missed you so much!!" I kiss him on the lips, and that wave of electric seems to go through my body again. I've missed that feeling. "I've missed you, too. More then words can describe." He smiles and I kiss him again. Raven cuts in "Are you going to let us in or not? My arms hurt!" What a whiner. But, I'm way too happy to be mean... for now... "Get in! Come on in!" I reach out and take Rhyno's hand and his smile grows even bigger. "Oh, Rhyno, you could defiantly describe in words how much you missed the princess. You talked none stop about it for the entire plane ride, and then some." Rhyno blushes and I think that's the cutest thing ever. "Come here handsome...." And I lean over and we kiss for a couple of minutes. The bolts of electricity soaring through out my entire body, sending shock waves from my brain to my feet and back again. He pulls apart and whispers to me, "I couldn't take the distance anymore"  
  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^ 


End file.
